detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Math Math Revolution
Math Math Revolution is the 4th episode of Detentionaire. It originally aired on September 15, 2011. Plot *Lee Ping's room/HQ "Having Detention for a whole year for pulling off the biggest prank in High School history is bad enough right? But everything I do to try and prove I'm innocent, gets me into even more trouble! I was sure the Skaters were behind The Prank but they got their orders from someone pretending to be me in an email and they only did the paint part. I've got an email address Radcircles@ANigmahigh. Now I just gotta figure out who sent it!" *4:12:14PM Lee Ping is running through the halls carrying Biffy Goldstein's cat, Mr. Rumplekittykat. Principal General Barrage is hunting down the cat with the intent of stomping it like a vermin. Biffy reminds Lee that he is carrying his tracking device. *Earlier that day Lee is trying to figure out Radcircle's password so that he can log onto his account and figure out who he is, without success thus far. Lee meets up with Camillio Martinez who strangely wants to avoid touching him. Camillio explains t hat there's a picture circulating throughout the school depicting Lee picking his nose. Lee points out that the picture was obviously photo-shopped pointing out that it's not even his hand in the picture. Lee at first suspects it to be Radcircles but it's IPfreely@ANigmahigh that sent the picture. Camillio is overly concerned about the picture because it will ruin Lee's new found reputation. Not even Brandy wants to be near Lee. *8:36AM Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian are reporting the news that, thankfully, turkey lasanga will be banned from the cafeteria. The Mathletes meet Lee outside his class. Irwin Dexter taking the opportunity to mock Lee. Lee in turn mocks the Mathletes for spending six years on the "Pythagorum math equation", which they still haven't solve. Holger Holgaart wonders why the Mathletes hate Lee so much. Camillio explains that Lee use to be a Mathlete and he and Irwin use to be best buds, Holger is shocked by the revelation that Lee use to be someone's friend but is not now. Lee suddenly realizes that Radcircles is math speak, as in the "radius of a circle" thus Radcircles is Irwin. Lee realizes that if Radcircles is Irwin then his email is super encrypted, but if he can get to Irwin's laptop then he can log on and get the evidence he needs. During Lee's free period he sneaks into the library to spy on the Mathletes, but Barrage has arrived on scene. Meanwhile in Math class Camillio recruits Tina's help in figuring out who sent the prank email and who sent the booger email, in exchange Camillio promises a exclusive with Lee. *9:46AM Back in the library Lee is trying to hack Irwin's computer but he's caught by the Mathletes. Lee accuses Irwin of the Email but he dodges the question. Before Lee can clearify he's caught by Barrage and as this is a free period Lee is to report to detention. Once in detention Lee calls Holger to get him to spy on the Mathletes. Holger a little desperate to keep Lee's friendship dutifully attends to the request. *3:10PM After school Tina and Camillio meet to discuss the plan, Camillio is unofficially deputised into the news team and with that access Tina takes him into the School's main terminal, through which they can trace the emails. Biffy and Lee meet for detention, Biffy making tons of "picking puns" at Lee's expense, even if the picture is a fake. Holger is captured by the Mathletes, Lee can't do much about it since Barrage is standing guard. Camillio and Tina infiltrait the mainframe and begin tracing the email while keeping Lynch Webber, the School's technician, occupied with another email. Irwin begins tickle torturing Holger with a feather demanding to know why Lee sent him into the Math room, Holger stupidly dodges the questions and thus gets extra torture squeezed in. Biffy attempts a risky Barrage tracking method to get rid of him, he plants a camera and tracking device onto Mr. Rumplekittykat and releases him into the halls prompting Barrage to chase after him. With this, Lee is able to freely sneak his way to the math room. Once there the Mathletes are attempting to Shave Holger's head. After some minor inconvenience Camillio and Tina get the identity of Radcircles though they don't have time for IPFreely. Irwin challenges Lee to a hybrid dance off/math challenge, Lee wins Holger goes free, Irwin wins Holger goes free with a buzzcut. Lee accuses Irwin of the email again and Irwin confesses, Irwin shows Lee a photoshopped picture of himself and Lee that was edited together thus making it look like Lee was picking his nose, revealing himself to be IPFreely. Though Irwin wins via the distraction Holger goes free hair and all. Lee apologizes for endangering Holger, but he's ok with it. Holger decides to join the math group realizing that they basically dance all day. Biffy calls Lee and informs him that Barrage is catching up with his cat who in turn is leading him back to the sub-basement. Picking up where the preview left off Lee has saved the cat and is hiding from Barrage. Lee and Mr. Rumplekittykat avoid Barrage and make it back to the sub-basement in time to be dismissed. Once home Camillio calls Lee and tells him that the missing Principal Wurst is Radcircles. Characters *Lee Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Holger Holgaart *Mathletes **Irwin Dexter **Greta Von Hoffman **Beth **Wayne *Camillio Martinez *Tina Kwee *Lynch Webber *Wendell Barrage *Mr. Rumplekittykat Gallery 1 Barrage is on my tail.JPG|"Barrage is on my tail!" 2 Trapped!.JPG|Trapped! Math Math Revolution Tittlecard.JPG|Tittlecard 3 Lee trying to figure out Radcircles' password.JPG|Lee trying to figure out Radcircles' password 4 Did you wash that hand.JPG|"Did you, uhh, wash that hand?" Leepicking nose.png|The Photo of Lee "picking his nose" 5 Cam telling Lee the email was sent to all the students.JPG|Cam explaining the photo was sent to all the school. 6 No one is going to believe it.JPG|"It's a fake picture! No one is going to fall for it!" 7 Brandy being sick by Lee.JPG|Brandy being sick that Lee touched her books. 8 It's fake.JPG|"It's fake." 9 Cam worried about Lee's popularity.JPG|Cam worried for Lee's popularity. 10 Lee not really caring about the photo.JPG|Lee not really caring for the photo. 11 The Mathletes.JPG|The Mathletes 12 Holger finding out Lee was a Mathlete.JPG|Holger finds out Lee was a Mathlete. 13 Such is the circle of life bro.JPG|"So is the Circle of Life, Dude." 14 It's gotta be Irwin.JPG|"It's gotta be Irwin's email address." 15 Lee convinced Irwin is Radcircles.JPG|Lee convinced Irwin is Radcircles. 16 Hold me!.JPG|"Hold me?!" 17 Irwin is sure they can solve the problem.JPG|Irwin tellig his fellow Mathletes they will solve the equation. 18 Lee in the library.JPG|Lee sneaking into the Library. 19 I'm In!.JPG|"I'm in." 20 On Irwin's computer.JPG|Lee in Irwin's computer. 22 AHA!.JPG|"AHA!" 23 Oh oh!.JPG|Oh oh! 24 I have a spare.JPG|"I have a spare." 25 Detention.JPG|Detention 26 Just follow my lead.JPG|"Just follow my lead." 27 Biffy knows the picture is fake.JPG|Biffy knows the picture is fake. 28 Holger about to infiltrate the Mathletes.JPG|Holger about to inflitrate the Mathletes. 29 Holger is found by the mathletes.JPG|Holger is caught. Clue 9.jpg|Lynch Webber 30 Cam and Lynch.JPG|Cam and Lynch. 31 Tina sneaks in.JPG|Tina sneaks in. 32 My eyes! They no work!.JPG|"My eyes! They no work!" 33 Why are you stealing our info!.JPG|Why are you stealing our info?! 34 Holger tortured.JPG 35 Rumblekitty as a Barrage tracking device.JPG 36 Sync it up!.JPG 37 Rumble gets Barrage away.JPG 38 Camio and Tinaet.JPG 39 Library card- a girl's best friend.JPG 40 Into the Math Room.JPG 41 Lee spots an error.JPG 42 Solve an equation, get a point.JPG 44 I'm not Radcircles.JPG 45 Irwin made the photo.JPG 46 You pick your nose to frame me, how is that a win.JPG 47 Rumble on her way to the detention room.JPG 48 Cam. Tina..JPG 49 That way!.JPG 50 Goodnight Holger.JPG 51 The prank email came from the Old Principal's account.JPG Webisode 4 While Camillio is distracting Lynch Tina tracks down the Radcircles email. She discovers that it was Principal Wurst who sent the Email and discovers that it came from Coral Grove just a few days before the prank. When Tina tries to learn more a frightening automated warning tells her that she is accessing a private and confidential account and shuts her out. Tina wonders why Lee would want to know what Wurst's email is. Video Trivia *The episode's name is a reference to the Konami game series Dance Dance Revolution. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1 (AUS)